


I can Wait forever

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Sixteen year old Freddie is asthmatic,his dad(Brian),a doctor and his papa(John) an asthma nurse are always aware to make sure their son doesn't have an asthma attack but Freddie has a full blown attack at school causing him to go to hospital scared and alone.Brian and John are informed of this but other nurses don't believe Brian and John are Freddie's parents,its proved when Freddie calls them dad and papa.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/George Michael
Kudos: 2





	1. My dad is a doctor?

** _George Michael:babysitter,27_ **

** _Sixteen year old Freddie is asthmatic,his dad(Brian),a doctor and his papa(John) an asthma nurse are always aware to make sure their son doesn't have an asthma attack but Freddie has a full blown attack at school causing him to go to hospital scared and alone.Brian and John are informed of this but other nurses don't believe Brian and John are Freddie's parents,its proved when Freddie calls them dad and papa.  
_ **

** _..............._ **

** _November 7th 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Sixteen,I have Asthma.My dad,Brian is a doctor and my papa,John is my Asthma Nurse.Most of the nurses at the hospital don't believe i'm their son,i'm often questioned about it to which i have to beg them to shut up because its usually during an asthma attack,then dad will come in,be appalled at them trying to convince me he isn't my dad.its annoying now,I'm at school right now,doing Physical Education.(P.E).

I have my inhaler on me but i used the last of it,We have to do laps around the track.I was starting to lose my breath.i walked off the track to sit down,I couldn't breathe.I passed out soon enough on the track after being made to run,I hate when this happens.I started to wake up,i know i'm in hospital."ah you're awake",the nicer nurse,Leah says."where's my dad?",i ask"on his way",she smiled."oh teddy bear",dad"hey dad",i say.i pout for a hug,"you and your bloody pout",he says.

i have the oxygen mask on me"what happened?",dad asked"i'm sure its the obvious",i say"Teacher told me to finish track then i passed out",i say."is papa here?",i ask."of course i am",i look over to papa,got a hug."you know what i want",papa says.he took the mask from my face,held the peak flow test to my mouth"breath in,sharp breath out",i nodded.i did that,coughing after.dad rubs my back to help me settle.mask back on my face, 

papa got me a refill of my inhalers,"here you go pupper",he says"papa",i went red with embarrassment,"take the Ventolin now please",dad says,i do.I was discharged by dad,

**_ November 8th 1990,Tuesday _ **

I woke up feeling like crap,took my inhaler.Got dressed into a hoodie,jeans,socks on and put on my trainers.brushed my teeth,brushed my hair,packed my extra inhalers.I walk to school,I have Gym first.sat out for the first part due to my asthma flaring up a lot,took my inhaler.The school have to do regular health check ups.This year its my parents doing it,"S...Sir?Can i leave?",i ask,he nods.i got as far as the nurse before i started feeling dizzy.

"Pupper?!",papa,i was going to faint."Freddie,take your inhaler",he says.i was slowly going to faint,dad shoved the inhaler into my mouth,pumped it.i still felt really faint,"Freddie",papa says.I fainted right in front of them,I came round in the Nurses office.

I wasn't allowed to leave their sight for the rest of the day,dad and papa kept me with them.I had to sit in dads office all day,while he worked,BORING."what in the name of earth are you doing?!",he asked"being bored",i say."get up",he laughs"No",i smile"Freddie i mean it,you need a check up",he says"I'm fine dad",i say"just my stupid asthma flaring because my lungs seem to hate me today",i say."march it mister",he says,i avoided papa.

"where do you think you're going?",papa"Home?",i turn around,he points to his exam room.dad grabbed me,"You,mister aren't going anywhere",he says."you know what?",they look at me"i hate you both",i say.dad chucks the keys at me which hit me in the face just missing my eyes cut left a cut under my left eye."What is wrong with you?!",i got an uber home.

locked myself in my room,doing homework"we're home!",papa yelled out,i ignored him."Freddie!Come down here please",dad calls.i scoffed,slammed open my door"what?!",i yell."don't you dare yell at us",dad warned"so what?don't be so protective!",i say"i'm sixteen",i argued,"sofa",i do.

"since we don't trust you alone after school,you'll be getting a babysitter",dad says,i look at them."I'm.Not.Five.let me live my bloody life as a sixteen year old,kick me out if you have to,didn't have to adopt a brat",my bratty side was really showing."go to your room,fucking stay there",dad says.i ran to my room,slid down my door,took my inhaler,my breathing was picking up fast,inhaler didn't help. 

_**(Dad,** Freddie)_

_"h.....Help"_

_"ca.....cant breathe"_

_"going blue!"_

_**"stop it Freddie"** _

_"im ah asthmatic,i cant breathe"_

_"d........da....."_

_ line dead _

I passed out in my room,my phone hit the floor with a thud,i soon followed.Woke up in the hospital,oxygen mask on me,i'm connected to an IV in my arm,giving me fluids.i'm groggy and trying to breathe.sat up,my 'babysitter' came in.i still felt weak and almost slipped under again,made myself stay awake.but of course,i slipped under.

again,I came around after what i think was four hours of being unconscious.They kept the oxygen mask on me in case another attack came on."Freddie",i look to my right,my babysitter"get out",i say weakly"in your dreams",he says"i Mean it,get out",i say."i'm in a bloody hospital with nurses and doctors around me idiot",that made him leave,my nice nurse,Leah came in"who was that?",she asked"my 'babysitter' ",i say with air quotes.

"feeling better?",i nodded.She took the mask off me,replaced the fluids bag."Freddie,listen to me before you jump in",she says.i nodded"your dad is quite pissed at the moment,if i were you i'd be VERY careful with what you say",she says"its my fault Leah,i kinda told them i hated them then got keys chucked at my face",i say."then i locked myself in my bedroom to which then the babysitter problem happened,i wasn't having any of it to which i shut myself in my room then i remember waking up here",i say

"Leah?Can you dim the lights?",i ask"of course",she smiled"thank you",i do have a headache,it happens.i kept my arms over my eyes,it helps with my headaches that happen after an asthma attack.i'm usually crying and trying to breathe."Freddie?",i didn't move"move your arms",i didn't."Freddie James May",i only hummed in reply."look at me",i knew it was dad."leave me alone",i mumble.

"attitude",he says"Leave.Me.Alone",i say."No",he says"i want an apology",he says."Not gonna get one",i tell him."Freddie",he warns"leave me alone dad,i have a massive headache.You don't make it any better"i tell him.

"you could just give me up for adoption again",i say"make my life easier without controlling parents",i tell him,sitting up in the process."Freddie give it up with hating us",papa says."Get out!Both of you!",i say."don't give us attitude",They warned"I.Don't.Want.To.Talk.To you",i snap.I was discharged,given painkillers for the headache.Leah had me do the Peak flow test.I did it,I got an uber to the cafe.

Sat and did homework,ordered a chocolate latte.I walked home,dad and papa in the kitchen.later that night,i heard dad crying........papa comforting him.Now i felt guilty,i waited for papa to go to bed.opened my door,sat at my desk,finished off a drawing.Yawned.I was dropping off"go to bed",papa says."Soon",i yawn."as long as you ACTUALLY go to bed",he warned " 'm Will",i say.

finished the portrait of dad,i've been working on it for weeks.Walked downstairs,made myself a hot chocolate,trying to be quiet."i know you're up",dad croaked."Go to bed!",i stood my ground"No,i......uh heard you crying dad",i say."go to bed Freddie,you've been a brat to us",he says."I'M SORRY!",i snap.

"i was going to give you something i worked on for weeks,i guess you wont like it",i ran to my room.crying.

I sat on my balcony in my dressing gown,drinking my hot chocolate."Freddie hon?",i turn around.dad,"yes?",i snarl"watch it",he warned"get inside",he says"No",i say."Freddie,listen to me,i wasn't crying because of you",he says"yes you were,i heard everything dad,i heard how much you hate me because i'm a brat,i heard that you want to send me back",i say."Freddie,that's not true,you know it",he says.

dad sat with me,"come here,you're cold and shivering",he says"i'm fine dad",i say"lies"he says."come here",he says,i had to give in,put my mug inside,before dad pulled me onto his lap.wrapping his dressing gown around me as well."better?",he asked"yeah",i say."i'm sorry dad",i say"for what?",he asked"being a brat",i say"i wonder why",he says"i don't feel well dad,i haven't all day",i tell him"why wasn't i told?",he asked"because dad,I hate staying home when i'm sick,it gets boring",i say.

"you're not a brat Freddie,you just have a bad attitude",he says"that i can't help",i say,"come on,inside"he says.We went downstairs.i grabbed the drawing,"dad",i say."mm",he hums while looking for the thermometer,i hand over the drawing."Freddie",he says"I love you dad",i say"i love you too Freddie baby",he says.he put the thermometer under my tongue,papa's thankfully still in bed.my legs gave out,dad caught me around the waist,holding me up.dad picked me up really,"fever",he says.

dad took me back to my room,laid me in my bed."Dad,don't go please",i whine."oh fine",he says.he laid with me,i put my head on dads chest.his arm wraps around me,rubbing my back in a soothing way.It lulled me to sleep,

**_ November 9th 1990,Wednesday _ **

I woke up to dad rubbing my back"Morning you",he says"mhmm",i hum,hooking my leg over his,stopping him from leaving."Clingy",he says"don't leave me",i mutter."i'm only getting you breakfast",dad says"don't wanna eat",i tell him"you have to",he says.i felt dads hand slip up my shirt,"oh?so you like that huh?",i nodded"feels nice",i mutter once more.

"you have to eat Freddie",dad says."fine",i yawn."you have to carry me",i pout"spoilt",he says.I use my pout,he carried me.dad gave me a chamomile tea with a dash of honey.i didn't eat,"Morning love",papa.they kiss,ew.I'm still running a fever,i'm clingy to dad today."you're well aware sir clings a lot over there is sick",dad says."Morning papa",my voice hoarse,laced with the hints of a fever.

"how long has he been like this?he's bloody delirious",papa says"i'm not",i say"yes you are",he says"I'm Not,",i say."go back to bed",dad says,"no daddy",i say."Go back to bed before i have to make you",dad says"mmmmm No daddy"i get really clingy to dad,i end up calling him daddy quite a lot when i'm sick.

"you're getting a babysitter today",he says"can't i come with you? daddy",i ask"Freddie",he warned"i'm sick daddy,can't tell me off",i pout,giggling under my breath"go get dressed then",he says"REALLY?!",papa hates it when dad gives into me when i get sick.i find it funny so does dad,we take care of each other.

I grabbed a T shirt,hoodie,jeans,put them on,shoes on.grabbed my inhalers,"ready Freddie baby?",dad asks,"yes daddy",i smile."you'll never grow out of it",papa says.pecking my cheek,we got to the hospital.I was dropping off once again,dad carried me to his office."is he okay?",Leah,"he's sick,his childish side has come out to play",papa says.i was half awake.

"has he eaten?",Leah asked"he doesn't want to,we wont make him",dad says."love you daddy",i croaked out"i love you more Freddie",dad says.i rub my eyes,"Someone's a tired boy",Leah teased,i gave her a dead glare."he's really not in the mood to be teased",dad says.dad took me to his office,i curled up on the sofa,feeling like crap"I know Freddie,none of us like being sick",he says.ruffling my hair lightly,"if you feel better,i'll maybe let you come with me to treat patients,i deal with kids your age",he says.

"get some sleep,alright?",i nodded,i fell asleep.

**_ Three and a half hours later,11:30AM _ **

"hey mister",dad smiled"feeling better?",i nodded."come on then",he says,i put on a hoodie.i went with dad,"first of all kid patients is Jim",he says"Hutton?",i ask"how do you?",he asked"School",i say."he's here for injury",he says"he somehow managed to run into a locker at school",i say to dad"Klutz",we agree.i took my inhaler,dad opens the door "Oh Hutton what have you done now?",i laugh"oh god Deacon",he says"May actually",i say"i take his last name",i smirk"Him has a name",dad says"i take my dads last name",i say.

"the hell have you done?",i ask."the obvious",he says"how the hell did you break your arm?",i ask."at school,you ran into your locker face first",i say."try again",he says"bullies",i say"Paul beat the heck out of you,broke you arm",i say"correct",he says"How many times have i told you to tell the principle?",i ask."over a thousand",he smiled.

"I'll leave you two to talk",dad says,kissing my cheek.

My phone went off.

_**(???,** Freddie)_

_**"is this Freddie from school?"** _

_"yes,who is this?"_

_**"Roger,Roger Taylor"** _

_"Oh its you,dancer boy"_

_**"fuck off"** _

_"you're sixteen,leave me alone"_

"so dancer boy got your number?",he asked"yes,i don't know how",i say.I walked to dads office,"Freddie?are you feeling okay?",papa asked.I shook my head,dad puts his hand on my chest"your heart is beating like mad",he says,took me to an exam room.had me lay back,stuck ECG pads to my chest.

"your heart shouldn't be going that fast",he says."Its an Asthma attack dad",i started wheezing.dad got an oxygen mask on me,it took a while.

**_ November 10th 1990,Thursday _ **

"Freddie?time to get up",dad says."uh huh",i mumble.dad playfully spanked my toosh,i fell off my bed.I got dressed into a black button up,black ripped jeans,black trainers.Brushed my teeth,brushed my hair.I walked to school,went to my locker."Freddie?",Jim"you're back?",i ask"of course"he says.

_**(Dad,** Freddie)_

_**"papa and i have a surprise for you,come home"** _

_"Dad,what are you getting at?"_

I got an uber home,"yes dad?",i say"go look in the garage",he says."You didn't?!",i say."we did,got you your own motorbike",dad says."THANK YOU!",i squeal.papa hands me the keys,"go on",he says.i got on it,dad hands me the helmet."please tell me this isn't a joke",I say"its not a Joke",dad says.I rode it to school,put the kickstand down.


	2. Yamaha

A/N:they live in America

** _November 10th 1990,Thursday_ **

"Freddie?time to get up",dad says."uh huh",i mumble.dad playfully spanked my toosh,i fell off my bed.I got dressed into a black button up,black ripped jeans,black trainers.Brushed my teeth,brushed my hair.I walked to school,went to my locker."Freddie?",Jim"you're back?",i ask"of course"he says.

_**(Dad,** Freddie)_

_**"papa and i have a surprise for you,come home"** _

_"Dad,what are you getting at?"_

I got an uber home,"yes dad?",i say"go look in the garage",he says."You didn't?!",i say."we did,got you your own motorbike",dad says."THANK YOU!",i squeal.papa hands me the keys,"go on",he says.i got on it,dad hands me the helmet."please tell me this isn't a joke",I say"its not a Joke",dad says.I rode it to school,put the kickstand down.

Walked into school,went to class."Roger?",he turned around."what do you want?",he asked"You",i say.I push him against the lockers,We made out.I pulled him out to my motorbike,"That's yours?!",he asked"Yep dancer boy",i say.i hand him a spare,put on my helmet,turned on the bike.I drove us to the park,well considering we live in Phoenix,Arizona

I took us up to Arizona's famous mountain spot,the sun started going down around five."Freddie,i like you",Roger says"i like you too dancer boy",i say.i pull him down,his head in my lap. 

_**(papa,** Freddie)_

_**"WHERE ARE YOU?!"** _

_"shit sorry papa"_

"come on,we better get to mine",i say.i drove us to mine,helped Roger in through my window.I let myself in"sorry dad,sorry papa",i say."go to bed,its late",they say,i took off my top,put on jogging bottoms.

**_ November 11th 1990,Friday _ **

Roger had left through the window,i was up and ready for school.grabbed breakfast at the cafe on my Motorbike,parked my motorbike in the school Parking lot.took off my helmet,grabbed my keys.went to my locker,put my helmet in my locker,kept my keys on me.I have Math first,i walked to class.Sat down"Feet off the desk!",i was yelled at by the teacher"Like i care",i smirk"GET OUT MY CLASS!",i do.grabbed my helmet,i was suspended for a month.


End file.
